powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Abrakadanger (Contestant)
Abrakadanger was a carpet/magician-themed contestant of Galaxy Warriors and the primary antagonist of the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel "Abrakadanger". Character History This monster was introduced by Cosmo Royale, claiming himself to be a powerful magician. To prove it, he turns two Kudabots into balloons much to Cosmo's amazement, proclaiming himself to be more skilled than the Blue Ranger. He then goes to Earth to challenge the Rangers, sending Levi flying acrosd the country. As the battle intensifies, Brody attempts to use the Lion Fire Armor, but Abrakadanger casts a spell Preston fails to block, which turns Brody, Calvin, and Sarah into toys. Just as he is about to attack Preston, Hayley (currently invisible) uses a flower pot to distract him. This gives Preston the needed time to levitate the monster's staff away and escape with his friends. Upon finding his staff, Abrakadanger, and some Basherbots, attack at Oak Hill Plaza. To his surprise, he finds the five Rangers had returned to normal. The Rangers took on the monsters and Abrakadanger is finished off by Brody's Super Slash Final Attack, with the aid of Preston's Magic Dragon Spell. However, this wasn't the end, as the wizard is gigantified and attacks the Rangers, fleeing on his broomstick. In order to combat him, they summon the Ninja Steel Zords and form the Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation. Unfortunately, the Megazord is eventually turned to stone. Just as it seems all hope is lost, Levi returns riding his Bull Rider Zords and forms the Bull Rider Megazord to steal the monster's staff. The Rangers then join him in his Megazord and finish off the magician with the Rodeo Rapid Fire Final Attack. Personality Abrakadanger personality is similar to that of a magistion, he is quite full of himself and loves to show off his magic powers, but when he looses his staff, he is weak. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Abrakadanger is one of the stronger monsters, being able to swiftly overpower five Ninja Steel Rangers in their first battle. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat: Abrakadanger is a skilled fighter. *'Fireballs: '''Abrakadanger and launch very large and powerful blue colored fireballs from his hands. *'Stone Laser: '''Abrakadanger can also fire a light pink colored energy laser from his hands, that when hit on contack with the enemy will turn them into stone. Arsenal * '''Wand Broomstick: '''Abrakadanger posses a wand/broostick for combat: ** '''Magic Blast: Abrakadanger can fire a light purple colored dimond-shape projectile blast from his wand that has the following effects: *** Ballon Magic: 'Can turn turn his enemies into ballons. *** '''Knock Back Magic: '''Can send his enemies flying. *** '''Toy Magic: '''Can turn his enemies into toys. *** '''Turtle Magic: '''Can turn his enemies into turtles. ** '''Refection Spell: '''Abrakadanger can use his wand to grab his enemies' energy based attack and fire it back at them. ** '''Energy Blast: '''Abrakadanger can unleash a devastating energy blast from his Wand. ** '''Fireballs: '''Abrakadanger can also launch fireballs from his wand similar to how he launches them from his hands, but are colored purple. ** '''Flight: '''When Abrakadanger becomes giant, he can ride his Wand to fly in the air similar to that of a witch. Weakness While Abrakadanger is quite powerful and can easily take one the Ninja Steel Rangers with ease, he mostly relies on his wand, without it, he is powerless agents the Rangers. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Abrakadanger is voiced by Murray Keane. Notes * The design on Abrakadanger's magic wand resembles the design of the wand of Rita Repulsa (being themed after a moon). * Also he shares the same name as the episode . * Abrakadanger is a pun of a magician's magic word "Abrakadabra". * The Stone Laser that Abrakadanger fires from his hands looks very similar to the Stone Laser fired by Clawbster, a Cockatrace monster from ''Power Rangers Mystic Force. * Its worth noting that even tho that two of Abrakadanger's abilities, thos being the '''Fireballs and Stone Laser ability are launch from Abrakadanger's hands and not from his wand, the two times that Abrakadanger loses his wand he never uses them and fights back, it possible that Abrakadanger got these abilities from his wand, which hints why is never fights back when he loses it. * Abrakadanger's name comes from the magic word Abrakadabra '''and the word '''Danger. * Abrakadanger is themed after the youkai Ittan-momen. See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants